Extiende tus brazos
Extiende tus brazos (Un beso hacia ti en España, A Song for You en Inglés y Un bacio vola a te en Italia) es una canción interpretada por Musa y Stella en el episodio El Show Debe Continuar de la 2ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Si la sonrisa desaparece en ti y te embarga la tristeza deja que tu cuerpo siempre vibre así hay un ritmo dentro de ti que comienza a moverse sin parar. Extiende tus brazos moviendolos moviendolos así el mundo a tu alrededor comienza a brillar Oh si. Cuando el camino se hace muy difícil y te sientes un poco débil debes creer en la voz que hay dentro de ti y durara toda tu vida y con magia y con amor lo puedes lograr. Extiende tus brazos moviendolos moviendolos así el mundo a tu alrededor comienza a brilla Oh si. Tu tu tu Turaturie (x10) |-|Español de España= Si la sonrisa se ha ido Y te sientes mal Canta una canción con el viento Sigue el ritmo Que nace en tu interior Y empieza a bailar dando vueltas Alza las manos al cielo Una cometa te sentirás Un beso hacia ti Y te sentirás siempre mejor Un sueño parecerá Y un concierto de alegría sera Para ti Son días torcidos que pasaran Con un truco se arreglan a tiempo Mas ligero tu corazón acogerá Ese viento que es el amor Alza las manos al cielo Una cometa te sentirás Y no te pararas Entre luces protagonista tu seras Y luego tu veras Que todo el día mas feliz tu seras Mucho mas Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea |-|Inglés= If your smile disappears And you're feelin' blue Sing along with the wind that's blowin' There's a rhythm inside you That won't stay still You start to move and you find yourself dancin' Spread your arms straight out Like you're capturing in the sky It's a song for you And everything will be As good as can be And it'll see the dream world Around you start to shimmer at me Oh yeah When the going gets tough and you feel too weak You're believing a punch that's with anger It´s a moment that won't last your whole life through With some magic and love you can fix it Lift you head up high And be a shining star tonight It's a song for you And everything will be As good as can be And it'll see the dream world Around you start to shimmer at me Oh yeah Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea |-|Italiano= Se il sorriso scompare E sei un po' giù Canta melodie insieme al vento Segui il ritmo Che nasce da dentro te Ed inizia ballare girando Con le braccio al cielo Un aquilone ti sentirai Un bacio vola a te E ti sentirai sempre più su Un sogno sembrerà Un concerto di gioia sarà Per te Sono i giorni stonati che passano Con un tocco si aggiustano in tempo Più leggero il tuo cuore accoglierà Questa brezza che si chiama amore Con le braccio al cielo Un aquilone ti sentirai E non ti fermerai Tra le luci protagonista tu sarai E poi di certo vedrai Tutto il giorno felice sarai Di più Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:A Song for You Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Musa Categoría:Stella